Sky is Changing
by hekiv
Summary: Sky Anderson, an oblivious Tomboy and she LITERALLY hides herself from everyone but then gets changed by her three girlish cousins and her best friend, Joey Parker, starts to notice her ...  Will they confirm what everyone already says about them being "perfect" for each other or will they both fight it? Will Sky accept that she can be herself and at the same time be "girly"?
1. Chapter 1

**Sky is Changing**

**Chapter 1**

**"What! How could you do this to me!" **she yelled at her mother in a very _"teenage girlish - rampage"_ way, that is she saw it in a movie_ she would off laughed her ass off at ..._

But now she was in this situation, in real life, and not in some _low budget movie with actors that hope to make it big and become as famous as other successful actors who modern teenagers wouldn't know, __**even if it hit them on the head!**_or a _cheep made __teenage based__ TV show with actors who are in there early 30 but look childish and auditioned_, and she couldn't see anything that was worth laughing at.

_She was now standing by her bed and yelled at her mother who was shocked at her daughters reaction after she told her the news._

* * *

><p><strong>"Sky, sweetie ..." <strong>Her mother, Elizabeth Anderson, was still trying to calm down her daughter after have so very calmly told her the _**horrifying**_ news. She was now slowly standing up from Sky's bed.

**"Please calm down" **Her mother made a gesture with both her hands for Sky to calm down and to lower her voice as Elisabeth was now half way out the door by now.

**"How can you ask me to calm down when you tell me that the **_**3 people**_**, ****that I hate more the anything****, is ****coming to move here**** to Maywood!" **Sky yelled in such a strong yet girlish voice that she couldn't even recognize her own voice.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay honey" <strong>Her mother told her nonchalant and Sky knew that her mom had stopped listening.

**"I'll talk to you later when you have calmed down" **her mother said now only with her head at the door.

_She closed the door and Sky groaned, turned around and threw her hands up in the air before throwing herself into her bed and she stared at the ceiling for a moment._

* * *

><p><em>This was Sky Anderson, 17 year old teenage girl who oblivious to all, was a <em>_**Tomboy**__._

_Ever since she was a little girl, she had always liked "guy stuff" better the "girl stuff"._

_For example, she liked to play with __**race cars **__better then with __Barbie dolls__. She liked __**action movies **__instead of __romantic comedy movies__. And she liked watching __**sports **__better then to watch __TV shows about teenage romance__._

_It's not like she __**hated**__"girl stuff"__, it's just that she liked; basketball, soccer, baseball, computer games and collecting comics __**better then**__; playing princess, makeovers, talking about boys, gossiping and shopping._

_She was a princess at Halloween when she was little and she did like to talk about cute __boys __**sometimes**__ and she had makeup on when she had to __attend__ parties her family was invited into. She did these "girl stuff" from time to time as a variation from all the "boy stuff" she usually does._

* * *

><p><em>She was considered a "daddy's girl" since he taught her to play basketball, he was there ... <em>_**Cheering **__when she was in the junior baseball team and played her first game, he was at her soccer games and he watched the football games on TV with her and taught her the game._

_She did things with mom to, __**like**__ ... She talked to her about the boys at school that she thought were __**cute**__(since dad would freak out and become __**a little**__ "over protective")__, her mom taught her how to put on her makeup __**perfectly**__ and to __walk in high heals__, they also went __**shopping together **__for dresses that she had to wear on __special occasions__ and also for hoodie that she loved and would usually wear at school._

* * *

><p><strong>Why they were invited to parties all the time?<strong>

Well, her dad was a well respected man at his company and her mom was from a wealthy family that had created a name in dad's company and together were they always involved with work and meetings, and Sky had to take care of herself.

Ever since she could remember she had always been trained to be able to defend herself, her parents had made her go to **kung fu lessons**, **boxing lessons**, and other self defense lessons. When she had asked her parents why she had to go to these lessons, they _**always answered**_: **"you know that it could be dangerous for a young girl like you, and your very pretty to, sweetie. We just want you to be safe, do you understand?"**.

_There logic was understandable and they were very worried about her since she had always been a little of an wild child, skating throw there little town, coming home late after hanging out with her friends, and other normal teenage stuff._

_So she always nodded at there answer and continued to go to the self defense classes and she did pretty good at them to. She was a black belt in kung fu and was second best in boxing._

_She was a fast learner and had always been strong because of all the sport she did when she was little. She also was a pretty fast runner and she was good at climbing up trees to._

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, my annoying and amazingly girlish cousins are moving here and are going to start in my school and probably stay here until I commit<strong>_** suicide **_**or ****transfer to a school far away from here**** ... Maybe Africa?" **Sky talked out loud to herself like she always did. It helped her collect her toughs.

_She tried to analyze the situation she was in and figure out a way that she could stop her __cousins; __**Zoe, Alice and Cecelia**__, from moving to __**her**__ hometown__._

_There was a few outrages and awesome ideas that popped up in her head first of all ... But they were also __**highly fictional**__._

_Another thought was to talk to her parents about it, maybe they could talk to __**Uncle Mike and Aunt Mimi **__and tell them that it would be a __**horrible**__ idea to move here to Maywood, but Sky knew better then to do that._

_After all Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike __**were perfect**__, in __**every-single-way and**__ they loved there three daughters __**more then anything in the world**__, so they had decided to move to there little hometown, __**Maywood**__ in hopes to __"bring the families closer"__ and to make __**her**__ life a __**living hell!**_

* * *

><p><em>The only thing that Sky hated about <em>_**Zoe, Cecelia and Alice**__, was that they were obsessed with__**makeovers**__**!**_

_Every time Sky and her family had come to __visit__, the __**"grown-ups" **__had been talking in this __**huuuge**__ living room downstairs while __**"**__**the kids**__**" **__were in the __**Zoe's **__room, because it was the __**biggest**__ and __they talked ..._

* * *

><p><em>They always made Sky talk about<em>_** boys **__or what music she liked (since they all wanted her to like __**Justin Bieber**__or __**Rebecka black**__**!**__),__but when she said that she didn't want to talk about it or that she didn't like that __**god awful**__, __Justin Bieber__ or that __**horrible**__ Rebecka Black__, they would always come up with the__** idea **__of giving __**Sky**_, _**a makeover**__._

_Then when it was time to go back home, Sky always did the same thing: She __**washed away **__the makeup, undid everything that her __**three cousins did**__ to __**her hair**__, took of the __**new clothes **__that they had __**made her **__go shopping for__ in the _mall not _**far from **__there house __(coincidence? I don't think so!__) and __**packed them **__in __**her bag**__, __promising herself__ to __**hide**__ those clothes in the __**back **__of her __**wardrobe when**__she got home__._

_And she finished by pulled on her __**favorite**__ hoddie__ and favorite __**baggy pants**__ with the finishing touch as she wore her favorite __sneakers__. She also usually had a__** cap on **__under the hoddie__, if anyone was trying to __**take off her hoodie **__and to see how she __**really**__** looked like**__._

* * *

><p>It's not that she was <em><strong>shy<strong>_ about her appearance.

No, actually it's the other way around, she was always teased on for being _"one of the guys" _but she didn't care much about it.

_So what she liked to be friends with guys better then to gossip with girls and go shopping?_

_It's not like it was against the law._

_She just didn't want her friends or anyone else, to know how she looked under her clothes and she had successfully hidden it from everyone, except her parents for making her "girl up" for business parties and other special occasions. Her friends knew about her have to attend to these Special Occasions, and they did ask to help her fix up but she always said that she wasn't going to change much so they shouldn't bother._

_**It was just ...**_

_Her whole life she had always been considered __**"beautiful" **__and__** "adorable" **__by __**so many people **__that she decided __**not**__ to make her friends think __the same__ of her. She wanted them to __**like her for her**__, and __not for what she looked like._

_Besides, she __**loved**__ wearing hoodies and __**hanging out with the guys, **__acting like one of them__._

_**She felt as one of them and not out of place ...**_

_**But now **__that was all about to __**change**__, if she didn't stop her __**cousins**__ to move to __**her**__ beloved __**Maywood**__!_

_She returned into thinking up a plan to stop her cousins and there __**Perfect**__** parents**__ from coming there and __messing up her life._

* * *

><p><em>After several hours of thinking she knew she had to accept the fact that there was no way she could stop them.<em>

**"I'm screwed!" **She sighed out laud and started to think up ways to separate her _**life**_ with her _cousins_ from her **school life.**

_She looked out the window and saw that it had already dark outside, so she changed to her PJ and went to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>So, should I continue the story? I know it maybe is a little to much information in this first chapter but there are more things that have to be explained in the next chapter, if you want me to continue it! :D Read &amp; Review<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky is Changing**

**Chapter 2**

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_

Sky groaned from under her pillow. She knew what that horrible sound was.

_That was the sound of her alarm clock, signaling for her to go to __**school**__._

_She __defiantly__ didn't want to go to school today, but it seemed to be __**no way** out of it._

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_

She sighed and swung her legs to the side of the bed and pressed the off button on the alarm clock.

She sighed deeply and stretched. She looked down at her PJ's and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>They were camouflage patterned, the PJ shorts were purple and stopped right above her knees. Her PJ top was light blue and in the same pattern that the PJ shorts.<em>

She ran her fingers threw her hair and she shook it lightly and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>She then stood up, made the bed and put on the big puffy red velvet comfort on and turned on the radio on the nightstand next to her bed.<em>

_Her favorite song "Pocket full of sunshine" by Natasha Beddingfield, was on and Sky started to sing along, while she looked in the oak tree made wardrobe she had in next to the window, where she had all her "tomboy clothes" in. _

* * *

><p><em>She then decided on a dark blue big hoodie, loose dark blue jeans and she put a cap on under the hoddie. She always pulled her long hair up in a bun before putting the cap on, so that the tips of her hair were only shown from under the cap, making it look like Sky had "boyish short hair".<em>

_She looked outside the window and saw that the sun was shining bright, so she opened her nightstand and looked around for her expensive Prada sunglasses._

* * *

><p>She found them and put them on and then put the hoddie on over her cap and looked in the mirror, to make sure that nobody could see her face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When she was finished she jogged down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She to a bowl from the cupboard and poured in her favorite cereal; chunky chocolate flakes.<em>

_When she sat down at the crystal made table in the kitchen, she let her mind wander a bit while she ate her breakfast._

* * *

><p><em>Her family had never had problems with money, nobody outside the family knew that they were rich.<em>

_Both her parents had nice cars, but that didn't give a indication to them being wealthy. There house __**Is**__ big, but normal sized._

* * *

><p><em>There was the basement under the house,<em>_** then **__there was the first floor where the door lead to._

_On the first floor, the first thing you see when you walked in throw the door was to the right: the open modern styled kitchen with the crystal made table with dark wood chairs around it._

_The kitchen counter was of gray marble and had a in-built black stove. And a rust free steel made sink next to it. The cupboards were of oak light brown wood and so was the counters on the left, under the cupboards._

* * *

><p><em>From the hallway on the left, there was the open comfortable looking living room with a few single chairs, sofas and couches around another crystal table, this one a little lower then the one in the kitchen.<em>

_On the wall opposite from the couches and sofas, was the plasma inch screen TV, above the brick made and oak wood detailed, old fashion fireplace._

* * *

><p><em>A little farther along the hallway was the clothes wrack made of steel, next to the marble made table with a vase on it, usually with flowers in it. Above was a big mirror.<em>

_There were a few shelves next to the mirror, with frames standing up and showing pictures of friends and family._

_On the wall opposite to the mirror were more pictures of friends and family hung up. There were a few pictures of Sky, dressed up and with her parents._

_There were also a few pictures of Sky with her friends and she is wearing hoddies, so you can't see her face, but she still was posing and you could see that it was her._

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the hall was two stairs, one leading down to the basement and the other up to the second floor, where Sky's room was.<em>

_There on the second floor, you could look down from the stairs and clearly see the kitchen and the living room._

* * *

><p><em>There were seven doors on the second floor. The first one was in the corner in the right, separating the room from all the other rooms. That was Sky's parents room.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Her parents room was bright and open with a big king sized bed in the middle. There were mirrors on the big wardrobe doors. There was only one window with white curtains and on the wall opposite to the bed was another big plasma inch screen TV above a marble made fireplace.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The room next to Sky's parents room was a big luxurious bathroom with a big shower, with room for almost 9 people!<em>

_There was a sink next to it with a big mirror above it, and of course a toilet._

* * *

><p><em>Not far from the bathroom, there was the laundry room with 4 washing machines and 3 driers. The room was big in off to fit 8 people.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A little more to the left was the guest room, that were all connected to 5 other rooms.<em>

_Every room looked the same, with sky blue walls and a big king sized bed in the middle, with a big window view of the ocean, and the sunrise. There was also a desk in every room and a plasma screen TV on the wall._

* * *

><p><em>Then at the very end of the hallway, to the left was two doors, <em>_**Both**__ were Sky's rooms._

_Sky had shown her two best __**girl friends**__ her house, once when they were younger._

* * *

><p><em>The rooms that was at the very end of the hall, to the left was Sky's <em>_actual__ room, but the room next to it was the room she had gotten to use from her parents._

_It was a little small but normal sized, dark blue walls and there were black curtains with pink skulls on, at the little window._

_There were two nightstands, on each side of the bed. The one on the left had a night lamp on it and the one of the right had a vase with purple lilies in it._

_There was a poster of Marilyn Manson on the wall and next to it was a black clock with red numbers and a little text, that said __**"Time To Rock".**_

_The comforter on the bed was gray and had black skulls on it._

_There was a little drawer in the left corner with a few clothes in it._

* * *

><p><em>Sky never did use that room but it was good to have, when she told her friends that it was her room, they decided that they didn't need to do <em>_**"study sessions" **__at her place._

_They would do there homework together, they called it __**"study session"**__, and helped each other. They took turns on which house they would go and stay at because after they did there homework, they would usually have a sleepover._

_But there was a door opposite to the bed, that was locked and Sky had the key. It lead to a walk in closet, that lead into Sky's __real__ room._

_Her friends never did see the walk in closet or her __**real**__ room._

* * *

><p>Sky finished her breakfast and put it in the dishwasher.<p>

Her parents had already gone to work, as they usually do and they both had left loving notes on the fridge.

Sky read them both, first the one from her mom.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sky<em>

_Sorry, for not being there when you wake up!_

_But you know that Thursday's are the busiest for me __**And**__ you father._

_Just eat and enjoy your breakfast and have a great day at school!_

_Love, Mom_

* * *

><p><em>Sky sighed when she read the note. Did her mom have to write a heart at the end of every note? She sighed again and started to read her dad's note.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Good morning, sport! :D<em>

* * *

><p>Sky sighed at her dad always calling her "sport". <strong>And<strong> he drew a happy face, that always made her smile.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, for running out before greeting you with a <em>_**big bear hug **__on this great morning, like I always do! :P_

* * *

><p>Sky rolled her eyes, when she thought about her dad always giving her a big hug every morning when he saw her. She continued to read the note from her dad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, I'm leaving this note as a apology, it was your mothers idea.<em>

_Frankly, I have never seen or heard, of a piece of paper giving someone a hug._

_Have you? :D_

* * *

><p>Sky laughed at that and shook her head at her dad's humor. And she read the second part.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To make it up to you, we can see the Chicago Bears game tonight, before we are ordered by your mother to "tighty up" the guest rooms.<em>

* * *

><p>Sky frowned and was a little confused, but knew that her dad would have a explanation in this - really <em><strong>long<strong>_ - note, which was turning out to be more of a **letter**, then a _actual note._

* * *

><p><em>I know what you are thinking there, sport ...<em>

_But once again, it was your mothers idea, and she insisted. Your aunt Mimi and uncle Nick, had no choice but to accept._

_So, they will be staying in the guest rooms including the room next to yours ..._

* * *

><p>Sky groaned inwardly at the thought of one of her cousins, sleeping in the room next to her.<p>

Either one of them, would probably _wrinkle there nose _at her room and **"girl it up"**. She continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>And I know that you think that I'm kind of a <em>_**scardy cat**__ for just telling you all this, in a note._

_Your mother thinks the same thing ... __**:P**_

_But I was in a hurry, so ... Yeah! _

_The game starts at seven and I love you, sport!_

_Bye for now, your Goofy dad :)_

* * *

><p><em>Sky smiled at the note and looked at the clock on the wall, she realized that she was going to be late for the school bus.<em>

_She took her school bag over her shoulder, and ran out the door and locked it, before jogging down the stair steps and walking out the gate, heading towards the bus stop._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, what do you think?<strong>_

_**R & R, which FYI means "Read & Review".**_

_**Remember, "Review is Love" ;) 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky is Changing**

**Chapter 3**

_Sky was walking to the bus stop, where her school bus stopps every day._

"**Hey Sky! Wait up!**" It was a very girly girl's voice that yelled to Sky. She could reconize that voice anywhere.

********************************************************_Sky stopped in her tracks and turned around to find a pretty brunett with hazel brown eyes, smiling and running towards her and stopping right before her._

"**Good morning, Sky!**" The brunett said with a big smile on her face, she was still breathless from her little run.

"**Hey Britney**" Sky said from under her hoodie, like she always did.

She smiled to her best friend and turned around to continue her walk to the bus stop, she made a signal with her finger for Britney to follow her.

Britney happylie started to walk next to her best friends. Sky looked over at Britney's outfite for the day.

********************************************************_Britney had always been beautiful, gotten noticed by the guys, mostly beacuase she was cheerleading capten, but also because she was ... Well, the guys called her __**"Hot!".**_

Britney had shoulder long hair, that was thick and natuarlly wavy. Her hazel brown doe eyes, could make any guy fall for her if she wanted them to.

She olive tan skin, which was beautiful on her, so she didn't have to sunbathe, even though she really liked to do so.

Today she was wearing 3 inch brown wooden heels, then skinny light blue jeans. She had long sleeved light red shirt, which was a little V-cut, but not to much.

_Britney always wore her friendship braclet that Sky made her for her 7th birthday, it was made out of steel and decorated with a little silver doths, here and there and 7 little blue cristals._

_Sky had a same one, just with black cristals. She wore it to but as a ankel braclet._

Britney had a simple neackles with a locket around her neck. The locket had a blue stone on it, shaped as a snowflake, so it matched the friendship braclet.

_Inside the locket was two pictures, one of all her friends gatherd togheter (including Sky), posing for the camera and making funny faces. And the second one was of her parents and between them stood Britney, herself and one of her two brothers, her 7-year old little brother, Adam._

********************************************************"**Why are you ****So Happy**** this morning?**" Sky asked when she saw that Britney hadn't stopped smiling.

_Britney laughed a little and walked next to her best friend to the bus stop._

"**Well, the sun is shining and the **_**Sky**_** is blue**" Britney put a little emphesis on the "Sky" thing, and Sky started to laugh at Britney's joke, she usally told it when Sky had to be cheered up.

"**That's it?**" Sky asked with a raised eyebrown and Britney looked a little confused at Sky's question.

She smiled when she knew that Britney was confused and she had to explain what she meant.

"**I mean ...**" Sky started to say.

**"That's all your happy and all **_**'walking on sunshine' **_**about? The weather?**" Sky asked with a amusing smile on her lips, as she continued.

"**No school play to auditon to, and ****Rule**** at! No school, where you can decorate the whole school into a **_**'fairytale castel' **_**theme? Not even a little football game, where you can show everyone, your ****awsome**_** 'peppy' **_**cheerleading skills at?**" Sky said, almost bursting out laughing in the middle of her little speech.

_Now she was laughing her ass of at Britney's expression and soon after that, Britney was laughing to._

_They walked and laughed, ignoring all the people who were staring at them, like they had grown a second head._

********************************************************_After a while, the laughter redused to fits of giggles._

"**No ...**" Britney started to say, when she could talk again, before more giggles escaped her lips.

"**I'm just happy like **_**anyone**_**, should be on this beautiful day**" Britney said with a smile, and after all the laughing, her cheeks were in a gorgeous light pink colour, that showed clearly on her olive tan skin, and her brown eyes were sparkling.

Sky smiled at her, and then looked staright ahead, as they continued there walk to the bus stop.

_She then saw another one of her best friends, walking out of there gate, also heading towards the bus stop._

"**Hey Tommy, my man!**" Sky yelled to the brown haired guy, a little up ahead, who was clutching his big red backpack to him.

_He stood there at his gate, threw his backpack over his shoulder and turned around to greet his best friends._

"**Hey Sky, Good morning, Britney**" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Sky couldn't help but notice, what her best friend had picked out for today's torture, in school.

********************************************************Tommy was naturally tan and a little buff, so girls could be interested in him, if they gave him a chance.

He had black cute glasses, that he always pushed up when he was nerveous, which is **often**.

He had hazel brown hair that was ruffled, making in look like a "sexy, I just rolled out of bed" - look. He had dark hazel brown eyes that were **cute** sometimes.

_He sometimes reminded of Britney, in his appearence, but he always joked about her being his "long lost sister"._

Today he was wearing black/white sneakers, that looked a few years old, his baggy multipocket dark blue baggy pants. He had a long sleeved red shirt, with black sleeves (making in look like he had a long sleeved shirt under a red T-shirt)

_He always wore his dad's old watch, with roman numbers on it with a brown leather trim._

He always had this black thread around his neck, with a two charms on it. One was a tooth of tiger, he had bought it as a souvenir after his family had been to a african safarie when he was little, the tooth symboling strenght and courage, something that Tommy always wished he had.

The other charm was a little round penny. On one side was

a black dragon, that was breathing gold-like fire, and on the other side was the peach symbol.

_Sky had given it to him on his 8th birthday, showing him that __**"there is another side, of every penny".**_

_He always wore it, saying it was almost like Sky's and Britney's friendship braclets._

********************************************************"**Hi Tommy**" Britney greeted with a giggle and that made him chuckle a bit.

_Sky rolled her eyes, thinking that Tommy and Britney would proabably never stop __**acting**__ like __**a couple.**_

********************************************************"**Hey Tommy, what's up?**" Sky asked with a smile, like she always did to him. And he answered like he always does.

"**Oh, you know, I'm fine but still tired**" He said and sighed loudly, as the three of them were still walking.

"**Oh, yeah? Any luck with the ladies?**" She asked in a jokingly way, as they continued there _**inside joke.**_

"**Oh yeah, I'm a real player!**" Tommy said in a serious way and then looked at Sky, and the two of them burst out laughing.

_Seconds later, Britney joined them, she who had been so quiet and had stopped herself from laughing, when Sky and Tommy jad performed there little inside joke, the one they do every morning._

"**You dog!**" Sky giggled and lightly punched Tommy in the shoulder, while they were still walking.

_He chuckled, lightly and Britney shook her head at the two of them, they were almost like brother and sister._

********************************************************_Soon inoff they saw the bust stop and some teenagers in there own age, were standing around in little groups, laughing and talking to there friends._

********************************************************_The bus came a few minutes after the three of them had arrived to the bus stop._

_They got on, and Britney had the window seat, in one of the middle rows. With Tommy sitting next to her._

_Sky sat behind them, at the window, with her bookbag on the seat next to her. She was saving her seat to another one of her best friends._

********************************************************_The bus stopped at the last bus stop, before it had to arrive at the High School._

********************************************************_At that last bus stop, a few people got on, including___**Ronan**_._

Ronan was tall, slightly pale, black hair with blue eyes. He called himself to be a **"Music Freak"**.

He was kind of labled as a _"freak"_, got stared at in the school hallways, because of him being a** emo.**

He had one earing on his left ear, he had made sure that it wasn't the _**"gay ear"**_.

********************************************************_Today he was wearing black bike boots and black skinny jeans._

_He had a black T-shirt on, with a text in big red letters, that said __**"Rock On!"**__._

_It looked like it was blood splatter on it, making Sky laugh, when she saw it._

********************************************************Ronan always had a black leather trim braclet, with spilver spikes on it. It was in a "punk" style, and he got it from Sky when he was 7-years old. He always wore it, and he called it a "freak styled" friendship braclet.

_He never did care about what others thought of him, just as long as he could trust his best friends ..._

********************************************************"**Hey Tommy, and goodmorning, **_**sunshine**_" Ronan said as he walked towards them.

_He did a "fist" greeting thing with Tommy, and then winked at Britney._

_Britney giggled a little because of Ronan, calling her __**"sunshine".**_

"**Hey man**" Tommy greeted him, when they did there "fist pump" thing.

"**Hi Ronan**" was Britney's way of saying "good morning" to him, in a very flirty way, and then she had giggled.

********************************************************_Ronan had then, walked on, and Sky took her bookbag of the seat next to her, and he sat down with a sigh._

"**Hey Sky**" He turned his head and said to her, his blue eyes sparkling and he smiled at her. Sky smiled back.

"**Good morning, ****freak****. What's up?**" She asked with a smile.

_Ronan smiled and stretch out his arms, thinking how Sky had __**"freak" **__as a nickname for him, and him always saying that Sky was, __**"one of the guys".**_

"**Up, that's what up, but the ladies can't get inoff off the R-man**" he smiled a mischievous grin, and Sky laughed and shook her head at him.

"**Yeah, right, ****freak**" Sky joked and looked out the window.

_Sky saw everything pass by, when she looked out the window. Ronan had already plugged in his earplugs and was blasting his ears with something __**"emo-like".**_

********************************************************_Tommy had fished out his sketch book and was now drawing. And Britney was texting, with who? You can only guess, it usally was some hot guy from shool, or one of her __**"cheerleader friends"**_ ...

********************************************************Sky wondered, how days like theese, would look like after her cousins move there and _**change**_ everything.

_***I guss only time will tell***_

_Was her last thought before everything went black._

********************************************************_**AN: So, what do you think?**_

_**R & R, which FYI means "Read & Review".**_

_**Remember, "Review is Love" ;) 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky is Changing**

**Chapter 4**

_**!**_

_That was the school bell, signaling to everyone that there was only 10 minuets left, to go get there books, and go to there classes._

"**Hey guys!**" Said a positive, jet stressed girl voice.

_Soon you could see, a girl with red untamed hair and brown eyes, running off her motorbike, towards Sky, Ronan, Britney and Tommy, who were all standing at there High School parking lot._

"**Good morning, Sierra**" Britney said, followed with a giggle and the redhead smiled at her.

"**Good morning, Britney. Why are you in such a good mood?**" Sierra asked and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"**Funny, Sky asked the same thing!**" Britney said and giggled, while looking at Sky's expression.

"**She's ****happy****, because of **_**'the weather'**_" Sky explained to Sierra, and then the both of them burst out laughing. Now all of them had started to walk towards the school.

"**Hey, redtopp**" Ronan said and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her, him being a little taller then her.

_Sierra rolled her eyes, but then smiled up at Ronan. She liked the nickname that he gave her, but never admitted it._

"**Hi, freakshow, I didn't see you there. Nice shirt**" She said and smiled at his shirt, and then she looked up, to see him grinning.

_He liked the nickname __**"freakshow"**__, that she gave him and she knew that._

"**Thanks**" he said and winked in a _flirty_, jet in a totally _"Ronan way"__._

_Sky laughed and shook her head, it was oblivious that Sierra and Ronan liked each other._

_They had both told Sky, and made her promise not to tell anyone._

_Britney giggled, because she thought they were very __**"cute" **__togheter. Even a chuckle was heard from Tommy, even though he was walking and still drawing in hus sketch book._

_Whenever someone told Sierra, or Ronan, that they look just like a couple, they would just blush and and say __**"we're just friends".**_

"**Hey Tommy, let me see what your sketching up?**" Sky said and took the sketch book, out of Tommy's hands.

"**Wait, you can't-**" Tommy protested and tried to get it back.

"**Oh, come on, dude, it's not like you draw naked girls, or something like that ...**" Sky laughed when she looked throw the sketch book, and saw what he had been drawing.

_It was them. He had been drawing all of them, just like they were right then and there, from his point of view, as they were talking, laughing and walking across the parking lot, towards the school._

_He had drawn Ronan, with his arm around Sierra's shoulders, smiling down at her. He had drawn Sierra, smiling up to Ronan, with her hand on his shirt, his shirt being completly detailed and with shades._

_There was also Britney, who he drew smiling, with pink cheeks. Lastly, there was Sky, who he drew completly dressed in black, with sunglasses._

_The drawing was so good, it almost looked alive and there was so many details._

"**Wow**" Britney breathed out, as she saw the drawing.

_Tommy was blushing as he kept on walking, with his eyes on the ground._

_Sky was still staring at the drawing, and Sierra tried to see the drawing too, but Sky always moved it out of her way._

"**Sky, let me see that**" Ronan said and she gave him the sketchbook. Sierra saw the drawing and she stared at it.

"**Dude, your drawing is so cool!**" Sky exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

_That seamed to have cheered him up, because Tommy was now smiling his usall goofy smile._

"**Yeah, I didn't know you were that good at drawing. Artists are really **_**hot!**_" Britney said and giggled, as she put her arm around Tommy's shoulder. He chuckled and Sky smiled.

"**Sierra, what do you think?**" Britney asked and smiled at her.

"**It's ****really good!**** Maybe you can draw me sometimes?**" Sierra joked and winked at Tommy, he just chuckled in response.

_Ronan also chuckled, but you could see that he was tightening his hold on Sierra's shoulders, in a very jealus way._

_Sky laughed when she saw how Ronan was jeauls and over protective, and even Britney giggled a little._

"**You mean, like Titanic?**" Britney asked and then giggled like crazy.

"**NO!**" Sierra and Tommy yelled out in unison.

_Ronan, Sky and Britney, laughed at how aposed Sierra and Tommy really were._

_Normally, Ronan would be a little jeauls and proabably say something in Sierra's defense, but seeing her expression and Tommy's, he couldn't help not laughing at it._

"**He's like my brother!**" Sierra almost yelled out with a look of disgust on her face.

"**And she is almost like my sister!**" Tommy said with the same look of disgust on his face, as Sierra had.

"**Doesn't mean that you two ****can't**** do the **_**dirty deed**_" Ronan said with a wink and a grin.

_They all laughed again, exept Tommy and Sierra._

"**Oh Ronan, your terrible!**" Britney said and then arrapted into fits of giggles.

_Sierra and Sky just looked a few seconds at there best friend, before there eyebrows shot right up in surprise and then they looked at each other, before bursting out laughing togheter._

"_**Oh Ronan, your terrible!**_" Sierra and Sky repeated in unison, and made funny faces and used a voice that was so **girlish** and _**sweet**_, it almost gave them a toothache.

They all laughed togheter, and were right now walking step by step, into there school.

Nobody, and I _mean_ **NOBODY** at **Maywood High**, didn't know Sky Anderson.

_She was in every sport, liked to talk about the enviorment and other school projetks with __**passion**__. She didn't draw far much attention to herself, but she wasn't invisebel either._

_She never cut class, but she didn't always show up on time either._

_She was quite frankly ... __**Perfect. **__She loved PE, and chemistry and every class there was, she got straight A's. She wasn't a neerd, or a freak. She wasn't girlish or a feminist. She was natural, all of the__** "lables" **__and at the same time, __**none of them.**_

_As they were all walking up, slowly, the many steps up to the school, Sky couldn't help but to look at Sierra's outfit._

_Sierra had straped flats on her, they reminded of a kind of shoes that were, half high heels and half sneakers. They were black with red __**"scottish kilt" **__pattern on it, as Sierra has named it._

_She was wearing a red little top, slee_

_vless and was to her black leather trim skirt, with many laers, reminding of a balley tutu._

_She had fish net, patterned with spiderwebs tights, that really matched her skirt._

_Sierra had also a long sleeved fish net "thing" on her arms, it was the same pattern as the tights, which made all of her looking a little __**"goth/emo-like". **_

_Sierra, much like Ronan, got stared at in the hallway and lable as a __**"freak" **__or a __**"emo".**_

_But she was okay with it, as long as she had her friends with her._

_She always had a black double neackles on it, with a little black cross in the middle. She had got it from Sky on her 6th birthday._

_It symbolised two things, one was that She would always have her friends with her, and two that __**the church **__and __**"god" **__was the only thing her parents were devoted to, but she was okay with it._

Ronan gave Tommy his sketch book back. Now they were all walking throw the crowded school halls, they were on there way to there lockers.

Luckily they had all there lockers next to each other. There were 10 lockers, the one in the middle was Sky's with a few stickers on that said **"Drugs suck!" **and **"****Rock on!****"**.

The locker on the right, was Britney's locker. It had a little sticker that said **"****Flower****Power****!****"**.

And to the left of Sky was one _**seamingly**_ empty locker, that belonged to her best friend, it was between her locker and Sierra's.

Next to Sierra's left, was Ronan's locker. His locker had millions of stickers on, like "School Suck!" and lots of skulls. Sky had always liked Ronan's locker.

And next to Ronan was Tommy's locker, the locker next to him was empty.

There were also from Britney's locker, to the right, three empty lockers in a row.

_Sky thought that __**maybe **__when her cousins move here, they would have the three lockers that were empty ..._

_***The horror, the horror of it all***_

_Sky thought dramatically of her situation, but then realized that she had to stop starring at the three lockers and open her own ..._

She shook her head and put the combination to her locker in and opened it.

_Inside was a mirror on the door, a few pictures of Sierra and Britney togheter with Sky._

_There were also pictures of Sky with Ronan and Tommy. Even a picture of her parents, and her cousins were also on one picture._

_The last picture was Sky's favorite, it was of her 14th birthday, she was sitting in the park and her best friend came up to her and said __**"Happy Birthday" **__and then gave her a silver braclet with different lockets, each of them had one picture of a loved one to Sky._

_There was dad, mom, Sierra, Britney, Ronan, Tommy, and of Sky herself and one of her __**Best friend**_.

_She said __**"Thank you" **__and they hugged, they talked for a little while and took a picture, togheter, __**the same picture **__that was now on the inside Sky's locker door. She always smiled when she saw that picture._

_Sky took out her music homework, since that was her first class, it was also her favorite subjekt._

_Then the school bell rang for the second time, Ronan and Tommy had Advance Math. Sierra had English and Britney had Science._

"**Well, see you guys later!**" Britney said and walked down the hall to Miss. Miller's class, Science.

"**See you at lunch, Sky**" Ronan said, winked to Sierra who just rolled her eyes and walked to Advance Math with Tommy, the class were Mr. Greaver was the Math teacher.

_Sky smiled at Sierra and she waited for her to get her English books. She closed her locker and looked at Sky with a smile._

"**Same place at lunch?**" Sierra asked in a half joke and laughed with Sky.

"**Yeah, you know it, babe**" Sky said and laughed more with Sierra.

"**Bye**" Sierra finally said, after she could catch her breath from all the laughing, and did the "Rock on" sign with her hand while she walked away.

"**Bye**" Sky said and giggled some more, before she walked away to, for music class.

_**AN: I don't know if this was the best chapter, but I am working on the next one ... SOON will Sky's EVIL cousins arrive and everything will CHANGE! :D**_

_**Read and Review, REVIEW IS LOVE! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky is Changing**

**Chapter 5**

_The music class went on fast. It was taught by "__**Mr James Carter"**__, but everyone called him __**"Jimmy" **__or if they had to be formoll __**"Mr. Carter"**__._

Sky really liked her music teacher, he was nice and always posetive.

_She always listened to his lectures about famous singers and their lives, how they changed history because they did what they loved to do, more then anything in the world: "To play music"._

Sky always felt inspired when she heard this and realized how much "Mr. Carter" really _**loved **_music.

_And he really loved his job too. He always joked about how he could __**never**__ choose between, how much he loved his wife and his beautiful three year-old daughter, __**or**__ how much he loved music and his job, teaching it. "It's impossible to choose" was the only thing he could say and then everyone would laugh._

Sky usally just wrote a few songs, she had been told that she really had a beautiful singing voice, but she didn't really have the courage to go up on stage and sing **by herself**. None of her friends knew that she wrote songs or could sing.

At music class, she usally just played the guitar, that was what she was good at.

Her teacher "Mr. Carter" had seen her song lyrics, once when she was last out of the classroom and dropped her bookbag. He had helped her and saw her lyrics, he told her they were good and he would be happy to help her improve them. She thanked him and said that she would appriciat his help.

After, what feels like a really short music lesson, she walked out of the classroom and to the school cafeteria where she, and her friends would usally sit at, at lunch.

She walked through the open double doors and scanned through the crowed after her friends.

She then saw Britney, slightly wave at her and she smiled at her.

At the round table was: Tommy, who still was drawing in his sketchpad, Ronon who sat next to Sierra, to the right and Sierra, who had saved a seat to Sky next to her.

_With their backs towards her, Ronon and Sierra couldn't see who Britney was waving to, both confuse and curous, they both turned around and saw Sky standing there by the door and smiling at Britney._

_Ronon and Sierra both lit up like two different suns and frankakly started to wave at her and whistle for her to come over to them._

_People around the cafeteria was starting to stare, but both Ronon and Sierra didn't care, and they never had._

_Britney was giggling like crazy and Tommy was still drawing, he didn't even seam to notice or care._

_Sky rolled her eyes, shook her head at them and walked over to them to make them stop embarresing themselves._

"**You guys are unbelivebel!**" Sky exclamied when she sat down, between Sierra and Britney. She said it in a half joke and it was directed to Ronon and Sierra.

"**Thanks, babe**" Sierra said and winked at her. Everyone at the table started to laugh.

_Soon inoff heard a whistle behind Sky, at the door. She turned around and saw her best friend in the whole world, walking in through the doors with a huge pack of fries in his hands and a bright, yet charming smile on his face._

"**Hey, did I miss anything?**" He asked and sat down between Britney and Sky.

_This, was Sky's best friend, Joey Parker. He was the star quaterback on the school football team, called the "Maywood wolves". He was a real jock sometimes, but still was one of the nicest guys that have ever walked on the face of the earth._

_He had thick dark brown hair and it always looked like 'he had just gone out of bed', it was a really sexy look on him._

_He had the most beautiful green eyes, you could ever imagine, sometimes if would seam like he could see your sould and your secrets._

He was buff because of the football, but not to much so he didn't look like one of those 'maouch men'. He was also perfectly tan, from him working on the farm every summer, the one his uncle owns.

Today he was wearing red old time, classical sneakers and dark blue jeans, he had his "Maywood wolves" sport jacket on with the school colors, red and white.

"**Hey dude**" Sky greeted and took one of his fries and ate it quickly.

"**Naw man, you didn't miss a thing**" Sky said, to answer his question and licked her fingers, from the salt that was on the fries.

"**Exept Sierra and Ronon **_**acting**_** like their ****the perfecet couple**" Britney said to her brother and giggled.

_That's right, Britney was Joe's little sister. They were actually twins, but don't look anything alike, exept the fact that they are both ... Well, __**"Hot" **__if that is the right thing to say. They always joked about it and said that __**"Hotness runs in the family".**_

_Joey turned to Sierra and Ronon with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow._

"**You two, hooked up?**" He asked, but didn't really let them say anything in response since he wanted to finish the joke.

"**And bro, you didn't tell me?**" He had turned to Ronon and said, he acted hurt.

_He then smirked when both Sierra & Ronon instantly started to blush and both mumbled, _**"No! No, no, no, it's not like that!"**

_They all laughed at the table and saw how Sierra & Ronon were looking at their own hands and blushing themselves to death._

_After all of them had stopped laughing, Sky turned to Joey and took another one of his french fries._

"**Dude, where were you? I didn't see you the whole morning**" She asked when she was eating the fries that she took from him. He took a few fries, at them pretty fast and then smiled at her.

"**I had football practise, 'dudette'. Couch has really gone ****all in**** to the practises beacause of my schoolorship**" He said and took a few more fries.

_She smiled when she heard Joey call her for__** "dudette"**__, it was sort of Joey's nickname for her._

Sky went to take a few more fries, but Joey shoved her arm away and covered the fries, playfully.

She laughed at how silly he was, and nudged him with her elbow playfully, so he chuckled and gave back the fries.

The whole lunch was spent there in the cafeteria at their table and they were all talking and joking around.

Joey even got to see Tommy's drawing from eariler, and he thougt it was pretty good.

After the whole hour that they sat there, together, Sky thought she would have to tell them about her cousins moving here to Maywood and maybe starting to **change** her in the process.

"**Hey guys, I have to tell you something ...**" She said in her most serious voice she ever had used.

_Everyone got worried as soon as they heard her voice, espically Britney and Sierra._

"**What is it, babe?**" Sierra asked with a frown on her face, as she slid over to Sky and put her arm around her shoulder.

_Britney suddenly gasped loudly and threw her hands up to cover her mouth. But everyone at the table looked over at her and she saw it._

"**What, Brit?**" Ronon asked worried and had almost the same frown that Sierra had.

_Britney looked over at the rest of the cafeteria, then ducked her head down and lowerd her voice._

"**Your preagnant, right?**" She asked in a low and worried voice and looked Sky right in her eyes.

Sky was chocked that Britney would think of something like that, when she knows that she never looks at boys and that it has been years since she was with a guy. She doesn't even date anyone!

_She did lose her virginity to a guy up at the Hamptons, when she was on vacation with her family ..._

_**AN: The next chapter is to tell how she lost her virginity ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky is Changing**

**Chapter 6**

_That was two years ago, when she was 15 years old. The guy's name was Ronny, and he was 16 years old and seamed sweet._

_Sky was always in the same outfit at the Hamptons, shorts and tank top. Guys usually just kept staring at her everywhere she went, like she was a piece of meat._

Ronny was very kind, since he was their neighbor there. He approached Sky and asked her to come to a little beach party that very Friday, and she thought of it for a while but then decided to say **"Yes".**

_She went together with Ronny to the party, since her parents were going on a__** "date".**_

_At the beach party, she met two girls who were friends of Ronny They were named Amanda and Sabrina. There was also three guys who were also friends with Ronny, named Aron, Simon and Theo._

_They were all very nice to Sky, especially Amanda and Sabrina who quickly became friends with her._

After the beach party, Sky was a little tired and Ronny offered for her to stay at his house, since he knew that nobody was going to be home until the next morning and she might like to have some company.

She couldn't see the harm, and thought that she would really like to have company, so she would sleep better, so of course she accepted.

There was nobody home at Ronny's either, but they both walked up to his room.

_They sat on his bed and talked for hours about school and random stuff, he then told her that he had just been through a bad breakup with this girl that he was in a serious relationship with._

And Sky then told him how she was always more of a "one of the guys" type of girl rather then a "girly girl".

Somehow they got to the point where Ronny told Sky that he thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She then blushed and smiled shyly at him.

She then somehow started to notice his red, wild hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. How he was darkly tan but still very **Hot.**

He was _buff _and had a six-pack, but it didn't look like he spends a lot of time at** the gym**, or that he hated **"junk food".**

She looked him right in those green, almost magical and hypnotic eyes, and for a second she felt guilty because they looked just like **Joey's.**

_She then snapped out of that silly thought and noticed how close she was to Ronny, their faces only inches apart._

_She smiled slightly and leaned in a few inches closer to his full lips._

_He was the one to close the distances between Sky and him._

_He was gentle and sweet, and Sky then realized that she couldn't help herself so she wrapped her arms around his neck and she ran her fingers through his untamed red hair, and she brought him closer to her._

_He gently put her in the middle of the bed, turned of the lights and then ran his fingers up under her tank top ..._

_An hour later, Ronny put the blanket over the two of them and had his arm around her shoulders, and she had her head gently placed on his chest._

_The moon shine through the window, it was the only light that was on in the whole house, since Ronny's parents weren't home yet and he had turned off the lamp._

"**Hey**" Sky whispered quietly, she didn't want to wake him up but at the same time, she wanted to talk to him.

"**Hey**" Came back a much darker whisper, and she could feel him clearing his throat.

"**Are you awake?**" She whispered back and she smiled when she felt him chuckle.

"**I am now**" He whispered back. She smiled again and then thought of what she could say.

"**Why is it so much easier to talk in the dark?**" She asked with a frown on her face.

"**Because you can't see faces in the dark**" He whispered back and Sky smiled and she knew, that he was smiling as well.

"**Listen Ronny**" She started, but hesitated. She didn't know what to say to him.

"**I like you, but more then a**_** friend **_**..." **She said and listened intently, after something. She smiled when she heard a sigh of relief from him.

"**I like you too, Sky. But more as a ****friend too**** ...**" He said and she smiled slightly.

"**Your not like the other girls. You don't take **_**'forever' **_**in getting ready and you ****like**** to play basketball with the guys, and that is ****not**** something girls usually**_** do**_" He said and her smile widened from every word he said about her.

"**You know, these things happen ... ****Granted****, not very often, but **_**sometimes**_" He explained and she nodded.

"**Yeah ... **_**'It's a story, older then the sea' **_" She joked with the last part and they both laughed softly.

"**But you know ...**" He started to say, but then stopped.

"**Boy meets girl, boy becomes friends with girl and invites her to a party, boy ****then**** invites girl back to his place and **_**sleeps with her **_**for ****no reason****, **_**what so ever**_" He joked and chuckled.

"**It's a classic**" He then said and chuckled some more.

"**Yeah**" was the only thing she could say.

"_**... And boy takes girls virginity ...**_" She whispered quietly, and regretted that she said in. She held her breath to see if he had heard her or not, she wished he hadn't.

"**What?**" Came out a chocked and thick whisper.

_She mentally kicked herself and then slowly, looked up at him. The moonlight made it easier to see his silhouette it the dark and she saw how his eyes were widened to the max._

"**I ...**" She started but then stopped and took a deep breath.

"_**Was**_**, a virgin**" She said and she searched in his eyes for some reaction.

_There was a long silence between them and then he cleared his throat and looked her right in the eyes._

"**Why didn't you tell me?**" He asked with a slight hint of panic in his eyes.

"**If I had know, I wouldn't let it get this far ...**" He said, his eyes darted to the clock on the wall and then back at her.

"**I-I didn't tell you because, I ... I didn't think it would come **_**this far**_" She stuttered when she whispered and then looked away.

"**But now ...**" She stated and then sniffled a little.

"**I feel like such a **_**whore ...**_" She then started to cry, sat up and covered her face with her hands.

"**Hey, hey ... **_**Shhhhh**_" Ronny sat up and pulled her to him in a embrace. There were blankets around them, and between them and he was soothing her with soft words, as she cried silently.

_And there they were, in a tight embrace, Ronny had his chin on top of her head, whispering reassuring words to her and running his fingers up and down her arm._

"**Your not a whore, Sky. You just thought that you were ready for something, and took the chance**" He explained, and slowly, she pulled back and looked up at his face.

_He was smiling reassuringly to her and she was once again reminded of her best friend back home, by those beautiful green eyes._

"**Thanks, Ronny**" She said and smiled at him and he smiled back.

_The rest of the night was spent as they talked about more random stuff and when the sun was starting to rise, Sky picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom and got changed._

_When she had gotten changed, washed her face and failed, trying to fix her hair, she stepped out and saw Ronny making the bed. Luckily, he had on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt._

_When she closed the bathroom door behind her, he turned around and gave her a faint smile. She smiled back and then turned her head, to the clock on the wall, that was almost behind him._

"**It's getting late, or early ...**" She said and frowned but then heard him chuckle, that made her smile.

"**Call it what you want ... But I have to go**" She said smiling and he nodded and said a soft _**"okay" **_in response and watched her walk out the door, home.

_When she went home and immediately called up Sierra and Britney on the __**"Three part - conversation" **__on the phone, she put it on speaker._

_Two rings were heard on both calls and then they both picked up._

Britney - **Hey!**

Sierra - **Yeah, babe?**

Sky - **Hey guys ... I have something to tell you ...**

Britney - **What is it?**

Sierra - **Something wrong, babe?**

Sky -** I ... I lost my V-card ...**

Britney - **OMG! You have to tell me EVERYTHING! Was it with someone cute? Someone I know? How did he look like? It wasn't with a girl, right? Because I would still ****"love you"****, I just have to know if y-**

Sky - **NO! It was with a guy, his name is Ronny and No, you don't know him. He is our neighbor here.**

Britney - **Awe, how cute! How does he look like? How ****Big**** was he?**

Sky - **How **_**Big**_**?**

Britney - **Yeah, you know ... The size of his d-**

Sky - **Aaa! D-D-D ... I don't know, I can't really answer that.**

Britney - **Oh, okay. What do you think, Sierra?**

Sky - **Babe, are you there?**

Sierra - **Hm?**

Britney - **I said "What do you think, Sierra?"**

Sky - **You okay? You seam a little to quiet?**

Sierra - **Um, yeah ... I'm just chocked. I thought that you were going to wait until your married, like me?**

Sky - **Yeah, I know ... It just happened and I couldn't help it ...**

Sierra - **... How did it feel? ...**

Sky - **Um ... It felt ... Good ... I don't know what else to say**

Sierra - **Who is this "Ronny" guy, anyway?**

Sky - **He's the ... I already told you, he's our neighbor here.**

Sierra - **Yeah, but is he okay? He isn't a pervert or something, right?**

Sky - **No, no, no, he's not like that. I actually felt kind of bad after ...**

Britney - **Why did you feel bad? Did it hurt?**

Sky -** No, no ... I mean, yes it hurt a little, but in a good way. But it isn't because of that, that I felt bad ...**

Britney - **Oh, then why?**

Sierra - **He didn't hurt you, did he?**

Sky - **No, I just ... I lost my V-card to him and all I could think about is that I should like him, but I only see him as a friend.**_** I felt like a whore.**_

_Sky whispered the last part, but unfortunately her friends had good hearing and heard it. __**Damn it **__..._

Britney - **Oh sweetie, your not a whore!**

Sierra - **Yeah, are you crazy! You don't even look or drool over any guy, your more of "one of the guys"**

_Sky laughed and then whipped away the tears from her eyes._

Sky - **Thanks for cheering me up, guys. I'm really lucky to have friends like you two, you just don't care if you ever see my face or not!**

Britney - **Of course we don't care, just like you don't care that I'm a cheerleader!**

Sierra - **Yeah! Or how I am a random freaky chick!**

_All three of them started to laugh and when the laughter died down, Sky got a little worried._

Sky - **Hey, guys?**

Britney - **Yeah?**

Sierra - **What's wrong ****now****, babe?**

Sky - **You won't tell anyone about ... You know ...**

Britney - **Of course not, why would you think something like that?**

Sierra -** Yeah babe, who would we tell?**

Sky - **Well, I mean ... The guys back home ...**

Sierra - **Oh, Okay.**

Britney - **We won't tell anybody, right Sierra?**

Sierra - **Of course not**

Sky - **Thanks guys. I knew I could trust you, guys**

_All through the morning, Sky talked to her friends and they laughed together. When it was breakfast time, she felt much better._

Sky - **I gotta go, thanks for making me feel better!**

Sierra - **Anytime, babe!**

Britney - **Yeah! We'll always be there for you, Sky!**

_Sky laughed at Britney's peppy and cheery comment._

Sky - **Bye**

_She said while laughing and then pressed the end button and sighed._

_She changed her clothes, to a baby blue halter top and white mini shorts. _

_She walked downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She then did the dishes and went out for a walk._

_She walked to the park, it was just a couple of blocks away from her house. She sat on a bench, that was facing a little to the lake and she felt so peaceful._

_She then decided to call the one person that she missed more then anything._

_She picked up her phone and then scrolled through the numbers until she found the one she was looking for._

_Three rings were heard until ..._

- **Hey, dudette! What's up?**

_It was Joey. She loved how he always was a big goofball, almost as much as her dad._

Sky - **Hey dude, I'm still here in 'The Hamptons'. I just wanted to check up on you, see if you're still alive and not missing me to much.**

_Sky joked and laughed. She heard Joey do a dramatic 'deep sigh' and she giggled lightly._

Joey - **Oh, you know ... I'm hanging in there. Not going crazy because of me missing you, dudette ...**

_Sky giggled and lightly blushed._

_***Why am I blushing?***_

_She thought to herself._

Joey - **... But you know, I'm really missing you, I'm actually trying to get a plane ticket so I can drag you back to your home, Maywood!**

_Sky laughed and shook her head and heard Joey laugh to._

Joey - **Oh, come on! You know you belong here in Maywood, with all your friends!**

Sky - **I know, I know ... I miss Maywood and everyone else. We're leaving the Hamtons tomorrow and will be in Maywood pretty soon.**

Joey - **Woho! No more waiting!**

_Joey yeleld over the phone and acted all guffy like he always did, Sky laughed the entire time._


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! Read Now!

**Sky is Changing  
><strong>

**AN: I know that it has been a loooooooooooooooooonnnnnng time since I uploaded a chapter.**

**And to be honest, I have just given up ...**

**So, go to and search for this story, the title is the same!**

**Why am I tell you this?**

**Well, I have decided to give up on this one and on every story that I have, and delete them ... Except "Fence Around My Heart" and "Work First, Love Second".**

**Now, there is NOTHING that you can say that will change my mind. And I swear, on wattpad, you will find the same story. It's just with different characters.**

**Here is how you find it: search for "96hekiv" and there it is :)**


End file.
